


i've been twisting to the sun

by silpium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: Kageyama can’t help but have his thoughts drift towards Hinata countless times a day, from aimless thoughts about what Hinata is doing right now to stupid thoughts about how Kageyama misses him even though they saw one another a few hours ago. He misses how Hinata will always hold his hand a little too tight, how the sun shimmers in Hinata’s hair, how contentedness unfurls so gently within him every time Hinata kisses him—Kageyama’s never felt this way about anyone, about anything. Except volleyball, maybe, but that’s always the exception for both of them. Even a year into their relationship, it still feels just as fresh and new as the first time Hinata kissed him and kindled something sure and sweet in his chest.Or: all the milestones, large and small, in Hinata and Kageyama's relationship throughout their high school years, starting with that first kiss.





	i've been twisting to the sun

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 84 years... but i've fallen back in love with haikyuu!! :^) the album that brought me through this fic was "for emma, forever ago" by bon iver... i just wanted to write something soft and sweet and tender and here we are!
> 
> content warnings: mild homophobia in one scene (kageyama comes out and his parents Ain't Thrilled but nothing bad comes of it). otherwise you are good!! :^)

Summer has a whimsical spirit to it, a heady kind of nostalgia seeping right through and collecting in the air itself. Kageyama has fond memories of summers as a child, of the first time he played volleyball, the first time he bit into a tangerine and tasted the nectar-like sweetness, the first time he really felt the sun beating down on the back of his neck, like a close friend.

Kageyama remembers the way he could spend hours and hours in his backyard alone with nothing but a volleyball, the way the sun would fall over the fence and the trees, the deep purple-blue hues of the night contrasting the pink-yellow sunset. He would stay out in the backyard until he couldn’t see his own hands anymore, and the next day was all too far away to wait for it.

Summer reminds him of Hinata; Hinata reminds him of summer. The two are cut of the same flesh and fabric, stitched together by the same handiwork, the artist’s trademark evident.

Kageyama likes summer. He likes being able to step outside and feel heat all around him—the sun flush against his back, like the way Hinata’s hand feels in his; the clean sharpness of the air around him, like the way Hinata’s eyes look when he’s hyper-focused during a match; the taste of fresh fruit from the trees around Kageyama’s house, numbingly sweet, like the way Hinata gets all flustered whenever Kageyama is affectionate with him.

/ * \

The first time they kiss is during summer. They’ve been dancing around it for weeks, months, now, all full of sidelong glances and wistful smiles and rose-pink blushes whenever they touched.

When Hinata takes Kageyama’s hands, holding them tight like a lifeline, the callouses of Hinata’s hands tickling Kageyama’s palms, Kageyama’s chest flip-flops and flutters like he’s just run a mile in a minute. 

The leaves of the tree rustle above them, but Kageyama can’t feel the wind parting around him or the sun’s warmth interlocking with the cool shade of the branches. Right now, he only feels the clamminess of Hinata’s hands, how Hinata is just about toe-to-toe with him, looking up at him like Kageyama is the only thing in the world for him right now, too.

When Hinata leans up on his tiptoes and kisses Kageyama, eyes so tightly closed they’re all crinkled, his nose scrunched up, Kageyama’s heart misses a beat. The anticipation is building in his chest, nervousness and excitement swirling around, a flavor of happiness he’s never quite experienced before outside of being on the court. It’s hooking.

The moment they actually kiss, Kageyama having to tilt his head to meet Hinata properly, Kageyama’s heart quivers instead. It’s not that the kiss itself is anything particularly spectacular. But it’s the culmination of the connection they’ve built up, the evidence that Hinata likes him back, the newness of it all.

Hinata opens bright, tender eyes almost the second they part. He is looking at Kageyama like he’s something special, something Hinata could’ve only dreamed up.

Hinata just smiles up at him, all soft and secret, before he leans up again and presses another quick kiss against Kageyama’s lips. Kageyama is waiting for the inevitable explosion of excitement or some snarky comment, but Hinata just lets go of Kageyama’s hands and wraps his arms around him tight, pressing his head against Kageyama’s chest, right over his heart.

Instead of the fire he always expects from Hinata, he gets a slow, gentle simmer, like a sunbeam caressing his skin. More intimate, he thinks as he hugs Hinata back.

(If Hinata kisses him a couple more times, like he just can’t help himself, Kageyama has no reason to complain.)

/ * \

Kageyama gets this weird, tingly feeling in his chest when he thinks about Hinata, worse than it was before they became—whatever they are now. They haven’t officially talked about what they are, but Kageyama thinks it’s something like _boyfriends_ , even though the world sounds so stupid and immature.

(He’s not blushing. He’s not.)

His insides squirms at the thought, a cloud of disbelief enveloping it. Hinata likes him. Hinata _likes_ him. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.

(It’s been a few days since that first kiss, and Kageyama can feel the phantom warmth of Hinata’s hands in his when he really tries. His heart always trembles a little more with the memory.)

When Kageyama asks Hinata later that week what exactly they are, Hinata gives him a withering look before saying, “We’re _dating_ , stupid. Didn’t I make it clear enough that I like you?”

Kageyama supposes that he did.

/ * \

Their first date is nothing out of the ordinary for them. Just ice cream (Hinata badgers Kageyama about sharing a cone because _that’s what couples do, idiot_ , even though they don’t actually like the same flavors) and volleyball practice, but it holds a preciousness to it, like a worn, dog-eared page in a book returned to time and time again.

Being with Hinata is easy, by now. There’s just a new thrum of energy to it, an underlying current of expectation and anticipation. Kageyama can’t help but be _excited_ , like a little kid in a candy store. 

There’s still the banter, still the insulting jabs at one another, still the incessant trying to best one another: it’s all quaintly _normal_. But there’s that added knowledge of what they are now.

So if they do end up sharing an ice cream cone, or if they sit a little too close to one another while taking a break from practice, pressed thigh-to-thigh, or if they hold hands while walking home, then maybe it’s their new normal.

/ * \

Kageyama is terrible at giving gifts, and everyone knows it. His gift for the volleyball team’s secret Santa was a pair of knee supporters. He still hasn’t lived that one down, even though he doesn’t really get why the rest of the team thought it was _that_ bad. They’re _useful_ , aren’t they? He thought so, at least, and so did Hinata.

Anyway, now that he and Hinata are dating, he wants to give something that’s more than just “useful,” something more—more—not _romantic_ , but meaningful. Something that expresses how thankful he is for Hinata.

He’s been agonizing over it for months, and it got worse since they started dating; Yachi, by this point, is sick of having that conversation with him. So is Sugawara, and so is Sawamura. Kageyama is a little out of options, and he still has _no_ idea what to get Hinata for his birthday a week before.

Hinata is oozing with excitement, but he refuses to drop any hints about what he might want no matter how much Kageyama threatens him. “We’re dating, stupid,” Hinata tells him again and again. “You should know!”

Kageyama panics and buys Hinata a new set of volleyball shoes. At least he’ll definitely use them, right? Besides, they’re pretty sleek and neat, the kind of thing Hinata always ooh’s and ah’s over whenever they’re at the mall together. 

Hinata’s birthday falls on a Sunday this year, something Hinata has been crowing about since he found out, because “not having class is the best birthday present I could get.” Kageyama rolls his eyes every time, but it’s not like he disagrees.

When the two of them are walking home the day before Hinata’s birthday, Hinata swinging their held hands back and forth, Hinata tells Kageyama, “You should come over tomorrow. Like, in the morning. I wanna spend time with you.”

Hinata’s as straightforward as usual. It still never fails to fluster Kageyama. “Don’t you want to spend time with your family?”

“I mean, yeah,” Hinata acquiesces, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully. “But something about the thought of not spending time with you on my birthday of all days makes me really sad. I see you every day, pretty much, so it’s stupid, but I guess I just want to share it with you. It would feel weird not to.”

Kageyama averts his gaze. “You’re right. It is stupid.”

“You’re not supposed to _agree_ , you jerk! I bare my heart to you and you treat me like this—”

“It’s not my fault you’re a sap—”

“It so is!”

The bickering is light and easy and safe, petering off as they reach Hinata’s house. “Well, you better be here bright and early tomorrow to make up for how rude you were to me today,” Hinata tells him, but there’s a smile in his voice.

Kageyama rolls his eyes, but complies in the end. 

His hands are clammy when he gives Hinata his poorly-wrapped present, but Hinata practically jumps for joy when he sees what’s inside, crushing Kageyama in a vice-grip hug. 

“These were _so_ expensive, stupid! You didn’t have to spend so much!”

Kageyama realizes, then, that he doesn’t have to worry about all every little thing with Hinata; they slot together in such a way that Kageyama’s rougher edges don’t matter as much as he thought.

/ * \

Hinata stays over so often that he might as well be a permanent fixture in Kageyama’s home, just as immovable as the marring on Kageyama’s bedroom walls from playing volleyball inside. To say Kageyama’s parents love Hinata is an understatement—he had wormed himself into their hearts in a blink.

Hinata carves out a space for himself. It happens so subtly, so quickly, that Kageyama doesn't notice until his parents comment on how clothes far too small for him went through the laundry.

"Oh," Kageyama replies. "Those are probably Hinata's overnight clothes. He said that he got tired of having to remember to bring them to school all the time."

His parents exchange a look, silence settling over them uncharacteristically, before his mother eventually says, "Well, Tobio, we're glad you're finally making friends. We were both always so worried, you know—"

Kageyama flusters, silently nodding before excusing himself on the account of "needing to study," which was not a lie, not that it meant he will.

That night, as he’s brushing his teeth, his eyes fell on Hinata's bright-red toothbrush standing in the holder. Something he can’t quite name churns deep in his chest, making him hurry out of the bathroom and fall into his bed.

He texts Hinata with _missed you today, dumbass,_ before he thinks it through, glare of the phone screen piercing the dark of his room. He shoves his phone onto his nightstand a little too aggressively, yanks the covers up and eventually drifts off into sleep.

The next morning, there is an answer.

_i missed you, too, dummy! you better toss to me extra to make up for it! ٩(๑`^´๑)۶ but what's got you being so honest, huh?? did you get abducted by aliens over the long weekend??_

Kageyama doesn't dignify it with a reply. If he stares at Hinata's toothbrush again that morning, then Hinata doesn't have to know.

/ * \

Kageyama doesn’t tell anyone about his birthday. A stupid force of habit. Hinata still shows up at his doorstep earlier than Kageyama thought Hinata was capable of waking up. He’s all bundled up in a mismatched hat and scarf that look homemade, nose red and running.

“Soooo,” Hinata starts, sniffling through his words. “Sawamura-san was kind enough to tell me it’s your birthday today, unlike someone I know. So I thought I would…” He rustles around in his bag for a second, pulling out a tiny box with tape patched all over it, paper folded and refolded over itself. “I thought I would swing by to give you this!”

In the years that come, Kageyama doesn’t even remember what Hinata got him. What he does remember, though, is how Hinata’s smile had beamed through the pre-dawn light, how Kageyama didn’t feel cold even as the wind gusted around them, how Hinata was always able to make Kageyama _loved_.

/ * \

The two of them were not trying to keep their relationship a secret. Kageyama's just too reserved to make it obvious, as much as Hinata might want to flaunt his "super setter boyfriend," among other things. It’s for the best, because Kageyama's parents are the conservative type, and he doesn't need to put more on their plate.

Yachi is the first one to find out. If it was anyone, it'd be her: Kageyama and Yachi have a certain camaraderie in their awkward, stilted shyness, that makes them complementary. They don't have to try around one another, and, well, Hinata is Hinata—he could be friends with a fruitfly.

By their second year, the three of them are peas in a pod. Yachi's been giving them curious glances every now and then. Still, she stays characteristically silent. Kageyama isn't worried; it took her weeks to ask them if they'd ever want to get together outside of school.

They're eating lunch together, tucked away in the little corner of the school that only they know about. Hinata is eating like a slob, as usual, talking with his mouth full and getting rice stuck all over his face.

Kageyama refuses to admit that Hinata is cute like this, so animated and absorbed that he doesn't even notice the little bits of rice scattered across his face. Disgusting: this is high school. How has he not learned to eat properly?

"Hey, dumbass," Kageyama says, interrupting Hinata in the middle of whatever weird story he was telling about Natsu and their family's fish tank. "Look at me."

Hinata complies, but not without a whine. " _Rude_ , Bakageyama! Didn't your mother ever tell you to listen when people are talking?"

Hinata’s skin turns red underneath Kageyama's fingers as he picks the rice off of it. "Didn't yours ever tell you not to chew with your mouth open?"

Yachi's soft laughter pierces the air. "I don't know why I expected the two of you to act differently after you started dating. You've been the same as ever. It's a little refreshing, actually."

Kageyama halts, retracts his hand. Hinata freezes, too. They turn to her in synchrony, and a blush rises onto Yachi's cheeks. "Oh, um, you— _are_ dating, right? Oh, no, you aren't, and I just made a stupid, silly assumption—I'm sorry!"

She ducks her head in shame, and Kageyama's eyes flick to Hinata's. Hinata must take that as his cue. "No, well, we are, but—how did you know?" Recovering, he continues, "I mean, it's not like Kageyama's stopped being a total jerk to me, and I still have to wrestle every toss out of him!"

Yachi glances back up at Hinata. "Well, I mean, just—the looks you give one another when the other isn't looking, mostly, but also how synchronized you always are on the court, um—stuff like that. I'm sure I was reading too much into it, though! Really!"

"It's fine, Yachi," Kageyama says. "We weren't really trying to hide it, anyway. It just—"

"Happened that way," Hinata finishes unhelpfully.

"Yeah."

Yachi's face is still tinged pink. "Okay, thank goodness! I would've felt so awful otherwise!"

Hinata smiles kindly at her, which always eases her anxiety. "It's fine, really. Besides, it's not like it's any more awkward than that one time Kageyama and I tried to get help from that math teacher—"

"And he said he taught the stuff you were asking about in elementary school, right?" Yachi giggles. "Yeah, you've told me."

That evening, Kageyama is on the brink of falling asleep when his phone chimes with a notification. He clumsily reaches for it on the nightstand, and there's a text from Hinata: _do you rly look at me like that enough that Yachi would notice?_

Kageyama looks at the message for a minute or two before he eventually replies, _Yeah._

Hinata's own reply is instant: _me, too._

/ * \

The gentle breeze and scent of spring fades away before either of them had time to register it, and summer settles back in. The heat seeps right into Kageyama’s bones, and with it, familiar comfort.

Kageyama is hyper-aware of the difference, though. Hinata must be, too: he’s been all too excitable lately, pestering Kageyama with endless texts and kissing Kageyama even more than usual, as though he can’t help himself. It’s endearing, but it certainly doesn’t help that persistent itch under Kageyama’s skin.

Kageyama can’t help but have his thoughts drift towards Hinata countless times a day, from aimless thoughts about what Hinata is doing right now to stupid thoughts about how Kageyama misses him even though they saw one another a few hours ago. He misses how Hinata will always hold his hand a little too tight, how the sun shimmers in Hinata’s hair, how contentedness unfurls so gently within him every time Hinata kisses him—

Kageyama’s never felt this way about anyone, about anything. Except volleyball, maybe, but that’s always the exception for both of them. Even a year into their relationship, it still feels just as fresh and new as the first time Hinata kissed him and kindled something sure and sweet in his chest.

Before Kageyama knows it, their anniversary is upon them. They haven’t really talked about it, despite being stuck together like glue. Still, Hinata shows up on Kageyama’s doorstep early in the morning on that day, smile overshadowing the sun’s sleepy light.

Kageyama’s heart stutters in surprise, and Hinata teases him later about how an “actually normal” smile had crept up on his face. “It was kinda cute, for you,” Hinata tells him, expertly dodging the way Kageyama swats at him. “Anyway, like—Yachi-san was telling me I should get flowers for you today, but I thought you probably wouldn’t like them.”

Kageyama hums noncommittally, focused on the way Hinata’s head is resting on his shoulder. They are watching the volleyball matches that Kageyama has recorded, and Hinata’s hair is tickling his neck. 

“Like—what do you even _do_ with them?” Hinata continues, undeterred. “They just sit there. I mean, I guess they’re pretty? But I don’t really get it. I don’t think you need me to give you a bunch of roses or whatever for you to know I like you.”

Even after all this time, hearing Hinata say _I like you_ sends a thrill down Kageyama’s spine. “Yeah, they’re dumb. And you could spend that money on new volleyball gear instead.”

“Exactly! I knew you’d get it!” Hinata cheers, and Kageyama loves the way he can hear the smile in Hinata’s voice. 

Hinata suddenly sits up straight, babbling about something that just happened in the match—some sort of cool spike set-up that they should try. Kageyama’s more focused on the loss of warmth against his neck, and it surprises him how much he misses their contact. “Come on, come on!” Hinata crows, tugging at Kageyama’s hand. “We have to go try that! Your net’s still set up, right? Let’s do it!”

Kageyama lets himself be swept up in the frenzy. Even though the day is so _normal_ for them, his heart is fuller than ever.

/ * \

A few days later, Kageyama is over at Hinata’s house. Hinata whines Kageyama’s name so childishly that Kageyama glares.

“What is it?"

“Why haven’t you called me by my first name yet? We’ve been dating a _year_ , and you haven’t called me Shouyou _once_. Not even once!” Hinata swivels around in his chair to face Kageyama, holding up a single finger.

Kageyama’s thought about it, of course, maybe more than he should. How Hinata’s first name would taste on his tongue, how Hinata would blush when he said it, how Kageyama’s own first name might sound in Hinata’s voice—

“Well, neither have you. And it’s not like you’ve ever told me you wanted me to.”

“We’re dating! Of course I want you to, Bakageyama!” Hinata pointedly ignores the first part of Kageyama’s sentence.

“How was I supposed to know that?”

“I—I don’t know! You just should!”

Kageyama gives him a withering look in reply.

Silence settles over them for barely a second before Hinata says, “Well? Are you gonna do it or not?” He crosses his arms petulantly, eyes expectant. 

“You can’t just—” Kageyama’s voice hitches, and by the way Hinata’s lips quirk, Kageyama knows he caught it. “You can’t just ask that so suddenly!”

“Oh?” Hinata’s smile grows even wider. “Are you embarrassed, Yamayama?”

“ _No_ ,” Kageyama answers, too quickly. “It’s just—kind of stupid, that’s all.”

Hinata’s smile doesn’t budge. He hums, tilting his head to the side appraisingly. “I don’t know if I believe you. If it’s not that big of a deal, why don’t you just do it?”

Kageyama can feel himself blush, hot and furious. “Fine!”

Silence stretches on.

“I’m waiting,” Hinata says in that evil voice, exuding smugness.

The word gets stuck in Kageyama’s throat, tangible and full of edges. “Shouyou,” he says, eventually, very quietly, so quietly that he might as well have not said it at all.

Hinata just keeps looking at him. “Come on, you don’t have to be a baby about it. It’s just my name.”

“I’m not being a baby!” 

“You so are!”

 

“If it’s so easy, why don’t you do it, huh?”

For the first time in the entire conversation, Hinata blushes _hard_. Kageyama takes an unhealthy amount of satisfaction from it. “Fine!” His face twists into the expression he has when he’s looking at a really hard math problem, and he mumbles something to himself.

“I didn’t hear you,” Kageyama says, just as smug as Hinata was earlier.

“You heard me!” Hinata yells, even though nobody could have heard what he just said. “I said—I said—IsaidTobioandthere! I win!”

The smugness on Kageyama’s face vanishes instantly. He caught his name, and hearing it in Hinata’s voice—cute and sweet and embarrassed—makes his heart skip a beat. “It’s—it’s not a competition, dumbass,” he says, trying and failing to mask the quiver to his voice.

“Well, it was, because I just won!”

“That’s literally not how it works!”

Hinata sticks out his tongue at Kageyama, childish as always. “Whatever, Bakageyama. It’s your turn now—you can’t leave me hanging after that.”

Kageyama bites the inside of his cheek. He can’t lose to Hinata in anything, embarrassing as it is. “Sh—” Hinata quirks an eyebrow at him, silently egging him on. “Shouyou,” he mutters, staring down at his hands. He needs to trim his nails at some point. Maybe tomorrow.

“You can do better than that!”

 

Kageyama shoots a glare at him. It’s _frustrating_ that he melted when Hinata gave such a poor rendition of his name, yet Hinata’s immune to this. “Shouyou,” he says, louder, clearer. Before Hinata even has time to react, he says it again with newly gained confidence: “Shouyou.” 

Watching the blush rise to Hinata’s cheeks, the obvious embarrassment in Hinata’s eyes, is so fulfilling. No wonder Hinata likes to embarrass him all the time. “Shouyou, I like you.”

“Stop, stop, stop,” Hinata chants, wringing his hands together tight. “You can’t just do that! That’s so unfair! That’s cheating, Kage— _Tobio_ , you stupid—cheater!” 

Kageyama smirks at him. “I think I win.”

The glare Hinata shoots him is too pitiful to be effective, but it’s nothing else if endearing.

/ * \

“Mom?”

“Yes, Tobio?”

“How did you know when you were in love with Dad?”

“Tobio, I think you should ask what you actually want to ask—you’ve been so happy lately that I’ve been wondering who’s caught your eye. But I think the fact that you’re wondering at all is your answer, dear.”

/ * \

“I think I might be in love with Shouyou,” Kageyama tells Yachi. It’s not that he meant to blurt it out—far from it. Ever since his conversation with his mother, though, it’s been looming on the very edges of his thoughts.

Yachi had been sitting in their usual lunch place, waiting for Kageyama. Hinata, Kageyama thanks his lucky stars, has a meeting with a teacher—something about how he’s been doing in math—and won’t be showing up today. 

Yachi reacts much more calmly than Kageyama would have expected. That’s not to say her eyes don’t go wide or she doesn’t bring her hand to cover her mouth as she gasps, “Oh my gosh!” but it’s not the meltdown of anxiety he would have expected in their first year. “Does—does he know?”

Kageyama slumps down on the opposite side of the table, holding his head in his hands. “I don’t know. Probably not. He’s kind of an idiot about these sorts of things, and I didn’t even realize until, like, yesterday.”

“Well,” Yachi starts, carefully. “How do you feel about—that?”

“I mean, I don’t know,” Kageyama says, haltingly. “I’ve never—I don’t—this isn’t something I’m used to. It’s not wrong, but just odd, I guess.”

“Loving someone is scary,” Yachi agrees. “My mother isn’t the most affectionate, and it was really hard for me to accept being in love with Shimizu-san, because…” She pauses, gathering her thoughts. “It was new. I’d never felt something like that for someone else before, so I couldn’t wrap my head around it. And, I mean—forgive me if I’m being presumptuous, but you’re in the same kind of place, right?”

Kageyama nods, silent.

“Right, so—” Yachi continues, albeit hesitantly. “So that sort of thing comes hard for you, too. You’re not used to it, so it feels all funny and unnatural when it pops up. That doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you, or with your relationship. It’s like how you had to get acclimated to giving Hinata the falling toss and all. It didn’t come easy, but now it’s natural, right?”

Kageyama hums. “I guess.”

Yachi smiles comfortingly at him, eyes holding a gentle steadiness that Kageyama appreciates. “You don’t have to get used to it right away! It’ll come along soon enough. Besides, it’s not like Hinata-kun won’t wait for you. He’s patient when it comes to the important things.” 

“Shouyou? _Patient_?” Kageyama asks, straightening up.

Yachi laughs, softly; the wind picks it up and carries it somewhere far away.

/ * \

When Kageyama walks Hinata home a few days later, he can’t help but think of what it would be like to continue having Hinata in his life, to be able to hold him, to see his smile and how his face lights up whenever he sees Kageyama, to feel the weight of his hand in Kageyama’s own each and every day after.

The fullness in his chest grows and grows until it feels like a fountain overflowing, and, unbidden, the thought rises in Kageyama’s mind: _I love him_.

For the first time, the thought stands unopposed.

/ * \

The first stars are blinking over the horizon, barely visible in the hues of the sunset. Kageyama is having dinner with his mother and father.

He is staring at his food, pushing the rice around with his spoon, deep in thought. He doesn’t even realize that he’s not eating until his father prods him gently: “Tobio? Is something the matter?”

Kageyama glances up, startled, and sees both his mother and father looking at him in concern.

Looking back on it, Kageyama doesn’t know what possesses him to say it. There were a hundred better ways to go about doing it. In the moment, Kageyama doesn’t really care about either of those things.

“I’m in love with Shouyou.”

He watches his parents blink once, twice, before carefully placing down their silverware. His mother is the first to recover: “I’m sorry?”

 

There’s that funny feeling in Kageyama’s stomach, like it’s flipping over on itself, and his heart is stammering in his chest. He’s surprised by how much he wants to say this, how unapologetic he is despite the fear coursing through him.

Maybe it’s the fact that they’ve been together so long, or that Kageyama accepting that he loves Shouyou is giving him courage, or that he doesn’t really care what his parents think in the face of something that makes him so happy. 

“Hinata Shouyou. From my volleyball club. I’m in love with him.”

“Well,” his father says, clearing his throat. “This is certainly a… surprise.”

Kageyama just looks at them. The racing of his heart might very well be audible, but he blocks it out.

“Surely you’re just confused, dear,” his mother tells him, gently. “He’s your first—well, one of the first friends you’ve ever had. You can love someone platonically, you know.”

“I know,” Kageyama says. “And I’m in love with him.”

His father sighs deeply. “Tobio, you’ve never even had a girlfriend. How can you know?”

“I just do,” Kageyama says. “Look, you’re not changing my mind on this, just like you couldn’t convince me to stop playing volleyball. He’s just as important to me. I just—wanted you both to know.”

His parents exchange pensive glances, and silence reigns over the room for a moment. “Look, Tobio,” his father says. “We love you, no matter what. This is just—difficult for us to…”

“It’s the blessing of the younger generation, dear. You’re so open to new things. But for us, we just… we’re set in our ways, you know. We were raised to think that such people were—”

Kageyama shrugs. “You’ve seen how happy he makes me, Mom. You said as much.”

Understanding graces his mother’s face. “I… see. It may take a while for us, dear. But if he—” She struggles with the words. “If he makes you happy… that’s all I’ve—we’ve—ever wanted for you.”

Kageyama nods.

The rest of dinner passes in silence as heavy as cement. Before Kageyama goes upstairs to his room, his mother stops him. “We love you, Tobio. We really do.”

Kageyama says, softly, “I love you, too.”

Cocooned in his sheets, he texts Hinata: _I told my parents about us._

Hinata replies instantly: _what?? oh my gosh kageyama why didnt u say smth earlier!! r u okay is everything ok?? you might not have ever mentioned how worried you were about telling them but im not stupid you know!!_

_It’s okay_ , Kageyama types back, slowly. _They’ll come around._

The “delivered” status has barely popped up under Kageyama’s message before Hinata’s pinged him with a _:(._ He then adds: _do u want to talk abt it?? i’m here for you!_

_I’m okay_ , Kageyama replies, and he is.

/ * \

Kageyama’s confession ultimately resembles pieces slotting into place as well.

They’re practicing in Hinata’s backyard after school, sun slowly petering out and washing everything with a soft yellow-orange shine, and Hinata glows in the light. His eyes are shimmering like appearing stars, and the grin on his face has been a constant all afternoon. _He’s beautiful_ , Kageyama’s brain supplies, stupidly.

They’re in such synchrony that Kageyama swears he can feel Hinata as though Hinata is an extension of him, and he knows Hinata feels the same way. Every toss, every spike, every receive—not perfect, but better each and every time.

There’s this one toss that leaves Kageyama’s hands just right. Kageyama doesn’t even have to glance behind him to know that it was perfect. The sound of Hinata’s spike and the sharp thud on the other side of the net only further confirms it. Hinata’s cheer resounds through the backyard, and a grin slides onto Kageyama’s face.

He turns around just in time for Hinata to barrel into him with a hug. “Tobio, Tobio, that was so _perfect_! The best one so far!” He’s staring up at Kageyama like he’s the best thing in the whole world, grinning ear-to-ear. Kageyama has a similar expression on his face.

It slips out, so softly that Kageyama barely registers that he’s said it: “I love you.” 

Hinata’s eyes go wide, wider than saucers, and his face turns even brighter than his hair. His arms loosen a little around Kageyama. His expression would be funny if not for the way Kageyama’s heart is racing a mile a minute—did he _really_ just say that?

Hinata stammers unintelligibly as Kageyama adds, “I mean—I don’t—”

“Don’t you dare take that back!” Hinata manages, somehow. “I just—sometimes it’s still hard to believe you like me. So for you to say that so easily is just—” Hinata fumbles with his words for a moment. “It’s the same way it felt when you first tossed to me, all _gwah_ and stuff, you know—”

For once, Kageyama understands those weird noises that Hinata calls Japanese. “Yeah, I think I do.” 

Hinata’s smile, tiny and sweet, lasts just a second. “I hate you for being the first one to say it. I wanted to sweep you off your feet and—”

“Like you could ever sweep me off my feet with that height of yours,” Kageyama snarks, anxiety washing away.

“Shut up! Anyway, if you’ll let me finish, I love you more, Bakageyama. So there,” Hinata says snobbishly. 

Kageyama can’t help but laugh, and Hinata pushes his face into Kageyama’s chest, the warmth of his blush bleeding through Kageyama’s shirt. “Don’t laugh at me, jerk! How could you laugh at someone pouring their heart out like that? I’ll have you know—”

“I love you,” Kageyama says, and it comes out even easier this time.

“I love you, too, stupid,” Hinata mumbles into Kageyama’s chest, pretty as bells in Kageyama’s ears.

/ * \

Summer has a whimsical spirit to it, a heady kind of nostalgia seeping right through and collecting in the air itself. Kageyama has fond memories of summers as a child, of the first time he felt he had friends, of the first time he and Hinata kissed, of the first time he found a place in the world. The importance of these memories hasn’t faded.

But for all the nostalgia summer has, Kageyama doesn’t look forward to reliving those memories so much as he does making newer, better memories with Hinata by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super grateful to my sweetheart [robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM) for betaing this and making this shine like i wanted it to!! thank you bab i love u!
> 
> please, please feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism or otherwise, or reach out to me on [twitter @queeenmab](https://twitter.com/queeenmab)! i would love to hear your thoughts or to talk to you about kageyama/hinata/kagehina in general! :-) thank you so much for reading, and have a lovely day!


End file.
